Mackenzie Deleroza
Welcome to the fabulous profile of Mackenzie Deleroza! Diva by Day, Fighter by Night. Queen Bee Why should I help you when you called me a Dumb Blonde? 'Mackenzie Deleroza '''is a fictional character in the Roaring Heights series. She (along with many other students) take a summer vacation trip to Roaring Heights and move into a Beach House. Personality & Appearance *'Hair Colour: 'Blonde *'Eye Colour: 'Brown *'Trademark: 'Queen Bee Personality Mackenzie is well known for her appearance, Blonde long hair, beautiful big brown eyes, and beautiful light skin. Not only is she well known for her appearance, She's known for her personality. Mackenzie goes to a Dance Academy with her friends, She and her friend Meg, are very popular so they're known as ''The Queen Bees of Dance. In The Roaring Pilot, Mackenzie is first seen driving her Mercedes heading for the BV Mansion. As she heads to the mansion, She's in her car, singing She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds Of Summer, This hints that she likes 5SOS. When she arrives at the house, Her second quote is "I'm hereeeeeeeeeee!" Originally, Mackenzie's roleportrayer, LlamaSpearsTimberlake was supposed to make Mackenzie say, "The Queen Bee is here!" making Mackenzie more of a Diva who thinks highly of herself. Mackenzie is shown to be rich or she comes from a rich family, She bought everyone gifts, Calum a ring, Meg a pair of heels, Clary a Sick Puppies and Art collection, and Jace something that he would like at parties. Background Mackenzie Deleroza is a 17 year old girl who loves to dance. She comes from a rich family, in which they trained her to dance. Her goals are to become a ballerina, Her dancing makes her the best dancer (along with Megg Hemms) in the academy. Mackenzie was sent to the Dance Academy with 100% training. As a child, Mackenzie was elite and proper. This section is underconstruction Relationships Meg Hemms It's unknown how long Meg and Mack were friends but in Roaring Pilot, when Mackenzie first arrives Meg immediately jumps on her and hugs her. The two seem to be best friends. Trivia *I love 5 Seconds Of Summer, Especially their song She Looks So Perfect. *I love to dance. *have the iPhone 5C. *I am the Queen Bee of Dancing, While my bestie Meg is the Princess Bee of Dancing, Fuck all of the other servants of Dancing. *Smiles* *I love Music. *I love Youtube/Vine/InstaG/Twitter/Tumblr, Facebook is so old, But I still use it. I mostly use Instagram though, Taking Selfies is my life. *Mama told me not to waste my life and I should spread my wings like a butterfly, No matter how bitchy I am. *Hairflips* *I'm currently dating Calum. *I'm still a virgin. *I have a crush on Luke Hemmings and Justin Timberlake. *I'm a serious shopaholic. I never really shop for anyone but myself. *Selfish is such a bad word to say about me, I'm not selfish, I just care deeply about myself. *I look up to Paris Hilton, In fact, Some people say I remind them of her. *Hairflips* What, Can I say? I'm fabulous. *I hate The Kardashians, They're tacky and they're greedy for fame. #My opinion. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Roaring Heights Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters